Fuerte dolor, dulce venganza RiRen
by GeneDely13
Summary: Eren Jeager es un chico de 19 años, con la capacidad de dar a luz, a los 18 se caso con Levi Ackerman, un chico de 20 años que estaba enamorado de la más popular de su colegio. Eren sufre del maltrato y los desprecios de Levi, que cada vez son más graves. Conforme pasa el tiempo Levi se da cuenta de que el si amaba a Eren, pero ¿Eren lo va a perdonar?, o ¿se vengara de el?
1. Prologo

Narra Eren:

Mi nombre es Eren Jeager, tengo 18 años, tengo la capacidad de dar a luz, estoy casado con Levi Ackerman y lo único que puedo decir es que mi vida es un infierno al lado de él.

Seguro se preguntan ¿Por qué?, pues verán; hace un año yo me enamoré de él, Levi en cambio no me correspondía ya que estaba enamorado de la más popular del colegio: María.

Mis papas y los de él hicieron un trato en el que él y yo nos unieramos mediante matrimonio, cosa que era muy mala, ¿el por qué? Fácil, siempre le caí mal. ¿La razón? Ni yo la sé.

Cuando el se enteró del compromiso me empeso a odiar mucho más de lo que ya lo hacia. Siempre me dijo que le daba asco, que ¿cómo un hombre se podía embarazar? Eso es anormal, Etc.

Una de las cosas entre las condiciones en las que el y yo estábamos de acuerdo es que nos casaramos por el civil, yo no me quería casar para toda la vida con él, además que el trato es estar casados por un año.

Llego el día de nuestra boda la peor de mi vida, miren porque.

Flash Black

Abogado: Eren Jeager, ¿acepta a Levi Ackerman como su legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Yo tenía la cabeza viendo para abajo, quería llorar por lo que iba a hacer.

Eren: Aceptó...

Abogado: Levi Ackerman, ¿acepta a Eren Jeager como su legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad asta que la muerte los separe?

Levi: Aceptó.

Lo dijo de una manera muy fría y eso me lastimó

Abogado: El esposo puede besar al novio

Levi y yo nos besamos con un pico muy rápido. Después, hizo una cara de desagrado.

Luego nos fuimos a la casa donde nos despidiriamos de todos, ya que nos íbamos a ir a nuestra "luna de miel". Me despedí de todos, mi padre me dijo que fuera a su despacho porque necesitaba hablar conmigo.

Grisha: Hijo, se que vas a vivir un infierno al lado de el

Eren: Si papá -empezé a llorar-

Grisha: -Me abraza- Por esa razón fui el primero en estar de acuerdo con que te casaras por el civil, después de este año tramita el divorcio

Eren: Gracias papá

Grisha: Ah y toma -me entrega dos paquetes de pastillas anticonceptivas-

Eren: ¿...?

Grisha: Auque ames a Levi, él a ti no

Esas palabras me dolieron pero eran ciertas. Yo solo me quede en silencio.

Grisha: Te amo hijo

Eren: Yo también te amo

Luego de esa charla nos fuimos a la sala

Kenny: Vaya que si tardaron, pero los entiendo es una despedida de padre e hijo es muy lógico

Kushel: Calmate porque tu también te despiste de tu hijo así

Carla: Bueno es hora de la despedida, hasta luego mi niño -me abrazo-

Eren: Chao mamá

Grisha: Chao hijo

Ya en el carro... bueno era una limosina negra, me senté atrás con Levi.

Levi: ¿Lloraste? -como siempre me habló como si yo fuera una basura total-

Eren: Si... -lo dije que la mirada hacia abajo, luego de eso me tomo del mentón de una manera muy brusca consiguiendo lastimarme-

Levi: Pues no lo hagas, porque no seré tu pañuelo -me tiro otra vez bruscamente-

Eren: S-si

Le llegue a tener demasiado miedo a Levi en ese momento, porque el ya me hería con sus palabras y ahora tengo miedo de que lo haga físicamente.

Luego llegamos al aeropuerto con destino a los Ángeles ahí iba a ser nuestra "luna de miel". Nos subimos al avión, tomamos asiento y después despegó. Todo el viaje fue incómodo al menos para mi. En un momento se quedo dormido, entonces aproveche para tomarme la pastilla. Me fije en la hora exacta y la memorice.

Llegamos a una casa que estaba en los Ángeles, ahí sería nuestra "luna de miel" , me bajé del taxi mientras Levi pagaba, empece a ver el lugar, muy bonito por cierto, además de tranquilo.

Entramos a la casa, yo tenía la idea de ir al baño a bañarme para luego cambiarme para ir a dormir, pero Levi me paro.

Levi: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Eren: Quería bañarme para ir dormirme

Levi: Sabes que estamos en nuestra luna de miel -se empieza a acercar a mi- ¿verdad?

Eren: Si pero...

Levi: ¡Pero nada!, ¡tu eres mi esposo y como tal le tienes que dar satisfacción al marido sexualmente!

Eren: N-no Levi por favor, yo no quiero

Levi: Pero yo si

Eren: N-no por favor- lágrimas me empezaron a salir- snif, snif

Levi: ¿No qué? -se seguía acercando- es tu deber como esposo ya te dije

Eren: -empece a correr, al igual que el atrás mio, logré entrar en un cuarto y allí me encerre-

Levi: -¡BUM!, le habia pegado a la puerta- ¡Abre la puerta!

Eren: ¡No! Vete -¡BUM!-

Levi: -¡BUM!- ¡QUÉ LA ABRAS MALDITA MIERDA!

Eren: Por favor vete -en ese momento yo ya estaba llorando- snif

Levi: -¡BUM! ¡CUMPLE CON TU DEBER COMO ESPOSO! -¡BUM!-

Eren: Levi, snif, para

En ese momento se escuchó el silencio, suspire, pero luego de un minuto se escuchó el seguro de la puerta abrirse, en ese momento entró Levi sin camisa y sin zapatos, para ser más específico con sólo el pantalón, después voltea a sus mano y lo que vi me causó demasiado miedo, tenía un látigo.

Levi: Ahora si vas a cumplir -enojado-

No podía controlar mis lágrimas. Levi me tomo del brazo y me tiro a la cama bruscamente.

Eren: No por favor, snif

Levi se quedó callado, intente escapar pero no puede, el me agarró me quito la ropa dejándome completamente desnudo, igual intente huir pero esta ves me agarró y me empeso a pegar con el látigo.

Eren: Paré ya por favor -llorando-

Levi: ¡NO!

Yo estaba llorando por el dolor. En un momento me fijé que ya no tenía ni una prenda de vestir, el se bajo los pantalones y los boxer, se chupo tres dedos, luego metió en mi ano un como si yo fuera una almuada a la que le pueden pegar y no sentir nada, metió otro y luego el tercero.

Levi: Espero que me satisfascas

Luego metio su pene bruscamente en mi entrada y me empezó a embestir, lo único que se oía en la habitación eran mis gemidos de dolor y los gemidos y gruñidos de placer de Levi

Tiempo después sentí algo dentro de mi, pensé que Levi se habia corrido pero no, ese líquido era mi sangre, luego Levi se corrió dentro de mi.

Levi: -se acercó a mi oido- Esta ves lo hiciste muy bien -luego volvió a sacar el látigo y me volvió a asotar- Mañana lo mismo -se paró se termino de acomodar la ropa y se fue de la habitación en donde prácticamente me habia violado-

End Flash Back

Y así es mi vida, si yo no ovedezco a Levi me pega.

Después de la "luna de miel", volvimos a Alemania

Continuará...


	2. Capitulo 1

Narra Eren:

Estaba alistandome para ir a la Universidad, cuando llega Levi.

Levi: ¿Ya estás listo?

Eren: Sólo me falta una cosa -la metí en el bolso- listo

Levi: Ok, vamos -salió de la habitación-

Levi y yo ya llevamos 2 meses de casados. El tiempo pasa rápido. Ya faltan 10 meses para terminar este infierno. De vez en cuando me pega o me viola. Hoy no lo ha hecho y ojalá que no lo haga.

Cuando el salió me fui directo al cajón donde tenía mis pastilla y me tome una. Por un momento me arriesgue y cambie mi horario de las pastillas. Pero eso fue a las dos semanas de volver de los Ángeles.

Luego baje y Levi me estaba esperando.

Eren: Listo

Levi: Vamos

Me monté en el carro en la parte de atrás, ya que nunca me gustaba estar tan pegado a Levi, además, a él se le notaba que tampoco le gustaba.

En todo el camino ninguno habló, se supone que se debería hacer un semblante incómodo pero no, él y yo nunca hablábamos en el carro.

Llegamos a la Universidad.

Levi: Llegamos.

Eren: Ok, nos vemos -me bajé del carro rápidamente-

Entre a la Universidad, me fui a mi facultad y entre a mi aula, los que se me vinieron encima a saludarme fueron: Mikasa y Armin.

Armin: Hola Eren.

Mikasa: Hola Eren

Eren: Hola Armin y Mikasa

Armin: ¿Cómo estás?

Eren: Bien

Mikasa: ¿Cómo vas con el idiota de mi primo?

Eren: B-Bien... -baja la mirada-

Mikasa: -arquea la ceja- Si, claro -dijo con sarcasmo-

Eren: -subí la mirada y dije seguro- En serio estoy bien con él.

Mikasa: Bien -dijo con desconfianza-

Mikasa era la que más sospechaba de que Levi me hacia daño.

Eren: Bueno

Armin: E-Eren, traje chocolate

Eren: ¿Eh?

Armin: ¿Quieres? -sonríe maliciosamente y saca un montón de chocolates-

Eren: Por supuesto que si -le arrebata los chocolates-

Mikasa: -suspira- Ay Eren -mira al cielo-

Eren: -con la boca llena de chocolates- ¿Qué?

Armin: Jajaja, tienes la boca llena de chocolate, jajajaja

Eren: -con la boca llena- Malo -trago y hizo un puchero-

Armin: Jajajaja

Mikasa: -ríe un poco- bueno -agarra a Armir de los hombros- Armin y yo vamos a hablar

Armin: ¿Eh?

Mikasa: Vamos -se lleva empujando a Armin-

Eren: Locos... -sigue comiendo-

Narra Mikasa

Me lleve a Armin afuera del aula

Armin: ¿Qué pasa Mikasa?

Mikasa: Armin, date cuenta de una cosa: Eren no es feliz con Levi

Armin: ¿Qué cosas dices? Eren es muy feliz.

Mikasa: ¡Por Dios, Armin, se le nota que no lo es! ¡no ves que esta más apagado!

Armin: Yo lo veo igual

Mikasa: ¡Armin!

Armin: Mira, deja de preocuparte por algo que esta en tu cabeza y no esta pasando, ¿Vale?

Mikasa: -enojada- Tch

Armin: -serio- Mikasa

Mikasa: ¡Si, si, si!

Armin: Vamos, ya casi entramos y recuerda que tu facultad esta del otro lado.

Mikasa: -suspira- Bien

Armin: Bueno. Vamos para que te despidas de Eren.

Mikasa: Vamos

La azabache y el rubio entraron al aula, se acercaron al castaño.

Armin: Eren, ya Mikasa se va para su facultad

Eren: ¿Eh? Bueno, chao Mikasa -sonriendo-

Armin: Bueno. Ya vete Mikasa

Mikasa: Tch, bien. Chao chicos -se va-

Armin: Bueno, yo también me voy a mi facultad.

Eren: Esta bien. Nos vemos.

Armin: Chao

Narrador Omnisciente:

Mikasa en lo único que podía pensar, era que en estos dos meses, Eren era más apagado y mucho más cuidadoso con lo que hacia si Levi estaba a la par de él.

La azabache no se dio cuenta de que una castaña iba corriendo hacia ella. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya la tenia sobre su espalda. Mikasa hacia todo lo posible por caerse, junto con ella. Lo logro, después de bailar por todo el patio que dividía las facultades.

Mikasa: ¡Hanji!

Hanji: ¡MIKASAAAAAAA! -grito, para luego besar a la azabache aún en su espalda-

Mikasa: Ehh, am, ¿Q-Qué pasa? -dice nerviosa por el susto que le dio su novia-

Hanji: Solo venía a saludarte -dijo con una gran sonrisa, para después bajar de un salto de la espalda de su amada-

Mikasa: ¿Y cómo estás?

Hanji: Bien, pero a ti no te veo muy contenta.

Mikasa: Estoy bien, nada más que un poco cansada.

Hanji: ¿Segura?

Mikasa: Sí, vamos.

Porque los dos últimos profesores no llegaron, al grupo de Eren le adelantaron, por lo cual pudo salir tres horas antes.

Narrador Eren:

Después que nos dieron el aviso de que podíamos adelantar, salí de la universidad y empecé a caminar.

Estaba obligado a irme caminado para la casa, ya que Levi me prohibió viajar en transporte publico.

Cuando llegue a la casa, vi el carro de Levi, lo cual me aprecio raro porque él a estas horas está trabajando.

Saque las llaves y abrí la puerta.

-Ah, ah~

Se podía escuchar con unos cuantos golpes en la pared. Tiré mi mochila y corrí a la habitación.

¿Qué más me podía esperar? ¿Levi con unos globos en los que decía "Te amo"? Jajaja, no.

Estaba más que claro lo que iba a encontrar.

Eren: ¡LEVI!

Levi: Joder, ¡¿Que quieres?! -se separo de la chica y se subió los pantalones-

Eren: ¡¿Cómo qué "qué quiero"?!

La chica se levanto y se bajo el vestido. Se le quedo viendo a Levi como si esperara algo, él solo saco su billetera y le dio dinero. Luego, ella se fue.

Eren: ¡¿Por qué la traes aquí?!

Levi: ¡AY, YA CÁLLATE. TRAS DE QUÉ TE TENGO QUÉ AGUANTAR TODOS LOS DÍAS, AHORA ME VAS A RECLAMAR QUÉ ME ACOSTÉ CON ALGUIEN. YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Eren: P-pero...

Levi: ¡¿PERO QUÉ?! MEJOR VE A HACER LA COMIDA, ah no, si es cierto, ¡NO SIRVES NI PARA ESO!

Narrador Omnisciente:

Eren: L-Levi, p-perdón -pidió con lagrimas en los ojos-

El azabache solo se acerco al castaño y lo agarro del mentón.

Eren: -asustado y con voz quebrada- ¡¿Qué haces?!

Levi: ¡Cállate! -lanzo al castaño a la cama-

Luego se monto en él y le rompió la camisa, luego le bajo los pantalones junto con los boxers de una manera ágil.

Eren: ¡NO, LEVI, PERDÓNAME, NO LO VOY A VOLVER A HACER, PERO POR- -fue interrumpido por una cachetada-

Levi: ¡¿CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE TE CALLES?! -saco de la mesa de noche una botellita de lubricante, puso del líquido en sus dedos y metió tres dedos de un solo dentro de Eren-

Eren: AAAAAAGGGHH, ¡Para, por favor! Me duele...

Levi: ¿Y tú crees que a mí me importa? -luego de eso, lo penetro-

Eren: ¡P-para!

El azabache no le hacía caso, nada mas se daba placer a él mismo.

Cuando termino, se subió los pantalones y salió de la casa, dejando a un castaño herido tanto físicamente como psicológicamente.

Continuara...


End file.
